


The Making of Vodka

by naasad



Series: Vodka 'verse [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Medication, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vodka Is A Good Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: What happens after Vodka graduates.OR: There is a responsible one in this relationship, and it is not Grantaire.





	The Making of Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, seriously, don't take your medications with alcohol. The Joly on your shoulder would have a panic attack, do you really want that?
> 
> Also, let's pretend I _didn't_ forget that R is rooming with JBM, and they're just not at home right now for the same reason they couldn't go to Vodka's graduation ceremony.

“Well,” Combeferre asked, carefully keeping his eyes on the road, “how do you feel?”

Grantaire laughed and scratched Vodka behind the ear. “I think it might be more rewarding when I graduate, but I’m very proud of her.”

Vodka stood proudly in her new vest, a puppy grin spreading across her face.

Once Combeferre dropped him off, Grantaire went straight to his bedroom, kicking off his shoes and flopping down on the bed. Vodka leaned over and sniffed him in concern.

“Hey, girl.” Grantaire scratched her under the chin, then checked his watch. “Think you can get my meds for me?”

She quickly turned and left the room, returning moments later with the lunch bag he’d stashed his many bottles of pills in.

“Good girl. Thank you.” He poured his dosages out into his hand and reached for the bottle on the bedside table and she barked, just once.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. “You’re not going to let me mix my antidepressants with alcohol, are you?” He grinned and grabbed the water bottle instead. “Keeping me alive and sober, I see this is what Ferre wanted all along.” He sighed and patted the bed next to him. “Good girl, Vodka.”


End file.
